


Progetto saltato

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Petalo di ciliegio [10]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 10:33:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15094880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Sakura sa essere una fidanzata ansiosa, ma Sasuke lo sa che è solo per amore.★Fandom: Naruto.★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al Flu&Fluff a cura di Fanwriter.it!★ Numero Parole: 515.★ Prompt: 28. A sta male da un paio di giorni, ma vuole godersi i giorni di malattia recuperando serie tv/libri/whatever. B irrompe da lui con medicine, rimedi della nonna, quant’altro.





	Progetto saltato

Progetto saltato

 

 

Sasuke attaccò il portatile alla televisione, appoggiandolo al tavolinetto di legno davanti al morbido divano di pelle marrone, si collegò alla rete internet del suo Wi-Fi e aprì Google. Si soffiò il naso rumorosamente con un fazzoletto, era arrossato e gli prudeva, la pelle si era screpolata e in più punti sanguinava. Entrò su Netflix ed iniziò a girovagare tra i consigliati, starnutì rumorosamente e fu costretto a soffiarsi di nuovo il naso, la sinusite gli faceva dolere la testa. Aprì la puntata della sua serie preferita, si lasciò cadere sul divano e si avvolse in un plaid, piegando di lato il capo.

“Finalmente posso recuperarla. Sono mesi che per lavoro non posso” si disse, con voce roca. Tossì rumorosamente e socchiuse gli occhi liquidi, fece partire l’episodio.

< In fondo cosa c’è di meglio che utilizzare in modo produttivo un’influenza stagionale? > rifletté. Si udì un rumore di chiavi e la porta dell’appartamento si aprì di colpo, Sasuke sgranò gli occhi vedendo una figura oscurata da una serie di buste entrare in casa.

“Che diamine succede?” chiese, con voce tremante, bloccando la puntata, ci riuscì dopo una serie di tentativi.

L’intruso appoggiò la serie di buste sul tavolo e richiuse la porta, Sasuke sbuffò riconoscendo la figura della sua fidanzata.

“Quel maledetto di mio fratello ti ha detto che sto male, vero?” chiese gelido.

Sakura lo raggiunse e gli appoggiò la mano sulla fronte, la sentì bollente e lo vide rabbrividire al contatto, sospirò.

“Cosa ci fai alzato con la febbre? Mettiti subito a letto. Io ti preparo il brodo caldo, mia nonna aveva una ricetta speciale. È un rimedio che funziona sempre…” disse.

Sasuke abbassò lo schermo del computer e sbuffò, spegnendo la televisione, si alzò in piedi e prese un libro dalla sua libreria, ancora avvolto nella plastica.

“Che stai facendo?” chiese Sakura, togliendoglielo di mano. “Non puoi sforzare la vista così nelle tue condizioni” disse, dimenando l’indice davanti al suo viso.

Sasuke le sbuffò in faccia, facendole ondeggiare un paio di ciocche rosa.

“Sei una fidanzata petulante” si lamentò.

“Per prima cosa ti metti a letto, poi ti misuro la temperatura. Così vediamo se devi prendere le medicine, ma non lo farai a stomaco vuoto. Come ti ho detto, preparerò il rimedio di mia nonna” disse Sakura.

Sasuke si mordicchiò il labbro.

“Non c’è nessuna possibilità che possiamo recuperarci qualche film a letto insieme, vero?” s’informò.

“No, mio caro nerd. Avrai un periodo di assoluto riposo. Caldo e dormire sono le parole chiave. Non voglio sentire storie, sto studiando per diventare medico e tu sei il paziente che più mi sta a cuore” disse Sakura, annuendo.

Sasuke le posò un bacio bollente sulla guancia.

“Almeno mi farai compagnia?” domandò.

< Lo so che lo fa per il mio bene, ma è così ansiosa. Di solito alla fine riesco a convincerla, devo solo lavorarci con il tempo, anche a lei piacciono le serie tv, in fondo > pensò.

Sakura gli accarezzò la guancia.

“Certo. Fila a letto adesso, vengo a sprimacciarti il cuscino appena possibile” lo rassicurò.

Sasuke obbedì, scrollando le spalle.


End file.
